Covens of the Nocturne
by DNFAN12
Summary: Imagine loosing all of the people you once loved, having to fend for yourself, and your siblings. Think it's hard? Not for these kids! Oh, did I mention they're vampires? How do you control yourself when the vampire within you wants to come out?
1. Character Bios

**Character Bios**

**Eldritch Coven**

**Bryon: **

**Age - 17**

**Style – Goth**

**Favorite Band – Disturbed**

**Favorite Color – Black**

**Hair – Black, Short, Straight, Blue Highlights**

**Clothes – Black Pants, Band T-Shirts**

**Favorite Stuff – Black Ipod, Stereo, Victoria Secret Magazines**

**Status – Slightly Likes Mina**

**Kali:**

**Age - 17**

**Style – Goth**

**Favorite Band – Senses Fail**

**Favorite Color – Blue**

**Hair – Long, Straight, Black, Blue Streaked**

**Clothes – Black/Purple Corsets, Miniskirts, Fishnets, Combat Boots**

**Favorite Stuff – Black Ipod, the Family Mansion**

**Status – Likes Xavier**

**Victor:**

**Age - 21**

**Style – All Black (Not Goth)**

**Favorite Band – ACDC**

**Favorite Color – Red**

**Hair – Black, Long, Ponytail**

**Clothes – All Black, Trench Coat**

**Favorite Stuff – Books**

**Status – Doesn't Like Anybody**

**Quincey Coven**

**Xavier:**

**Age - 17**

**Style – Goth**

**Favorite Band – Avenged Sevenfold**

**Favorite Color – Blue**

**Hair – Black, Short, Straight, Blue Highlights**

**Clothes – Black Pants, Different Colored T-Shirts**

**Favorite Stuff – Black Ipod, Hair, His Bat (Amur)**

**Status – Likes Kali**

**Raphel:**

**Age - 21**

**Style – Casual**

**Favorite Band – ACDC**

**Favorite Color – Red**

**Hair – Black, Short, Straight**

**Clothes – Jeans, Different Colored T-Shirts**

**Favorite Stuff – Books**

**Status – Married To Raven**

**Lestat Coven**

**Raven:**

**Age - 20**

**Style – Bright**

**Favorite Band – We the Kings**

**Favorite Color – Green**

**Hair – Black, Straight, Long**

**Clothes – Jeans, Tank Tops, Hoodies**

**Favorite Stuff – Magazines, Boys**

**Status – Married To Raphel**

**Aaron and Keith (Twins):**

**Age - 21**

**Style – Casual**

**Favorite Band – Disturbed**

**Favorite Color – Black**

**Hair – Black, Short, Spiked**

**Clothes – Jeans, Black/Red T-Shirts**

**Favorite Stuff – Girls, Black Ipod, Computer**

**Status – Doesn't Like Anybody**

**Damien: **

**Age – 13**

**Style – Casual (Copies Older Brothers)**

**Favorite Band – Disturbed**

**Favorite Color – Blue**

**Hair – Black, Short**

**Clothes – Jeans, Black/Red T-Shirts**

**Favorite Stuff – Video Games, Candy **

**Status – Has a Crush on Kali**

**The Droon Family (Human)**

**Mina:**

**Age - 17**

**Style – Goth **

**Favorite Band – Disturbed**

**Favorite Color – Black **

**Hair – Blonde, Long**

**Clothes – Different Colored Corsets, Miniskirts**

**Favorite Stuff – Black Ipod, Clothes**

**Status – Love Hate Relationship With Bryon**

**Kevin:**

**Age – 45**

**Style – Business**

**Favorite Band – None **

**Favorite Color – None**

**Hair – Blonde, Short**

**Clothes – Mainly Black Suits**

**Favorite Stuff – Newspaper**

**Status – Married to Lora Droon, Father of Mina Droon**

**Lora:**

**Age – 42**

**Style – Mainly Pink **

**Favorite Band – None**

**Favorite Color – Pink**

**Hair – Light Brown, Shoulder Length**

**Clothes – T-Shirts, Jeans**

**Favorite Stuff – Relaxation After Cleaning The House (Stay at home mom)**

**Status – Married to Kevin Droon, Mother of Mina Droon**

**Relationships**

**Siblings:**

**Bryon Elritch**

**Kali Elritch **

**Victor Elritch**

**--x--**

**Xavier Quincey**

**Raphel Quincey**

**--x--**

**Raven Quincey**

**Damien Lestat**

**Keith Lestat**

**Aaron Lestat**

**Love Relationships**

**Raphel Quincey**

**Raven Quincey**

**Status – Married**

**--x--**

**Mina Droon**

**Kali Elritch**

**Status – Best Friends**

**--x--**

**Bryon Elritch**

**Mina Droon**

**Status – She Likes Him**

**--x--**

**Kali Elritch**

**Xavier Quincey**

**Status – They Like Each Other**

**--x--**

**Damien Lestat**

**Kali Elritch**

**Status – He Likes Her**

**--x--**

**Victor Elritch**

**Raphel Quincey**

**Status – Best Friends**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bryon Eldritch saw his prey walking down the street, and had been following him for the last twenty minutes. He was never good at stalking dinner, but was desperately in need of a drink. He slides down the street lamp he was settled on and approached warily from behind. Bryon was trying to control his breathing for he knew if he didn't settle down the man would surely see him.

The man kneeled to tie his shoe, and Bryon took this chance, and grabbed him. The man yelled out loudly as he sunk his fangs into the man's heavyset neck.

Bryon was surprised at how thirsty he was.

_Drink as much as you want._

Bryon lifted himself from the man to look around. He was sure he heard someone, but the street was deserted. Whatever, he thought.

This time when it came back it was more of a command. Bryon wasn't aware that The Voice was controlling him. Making him drink more. Slowly draining the man of every drop. He was in a state of mind where everything and everybody didn't exist. It was just him and his thirst.

He dropped the man when he was finished and wiped his blood-soaked mouth onto his black hoodie. He was pretty tired and should probably head home.

"Ahhhhhh!" a woman screamed.

Bryon pivoted to see who had yelled. When he turned around he was looking at a pale-faced woman staring at him and the man, cold on the ground.

Oh, no. He checked the man's pulse. Bryon cussed as he realized that he had drained him dry. He was so getting lectured for this. It was against the rules to kill humans.

The woman ran away crying, babbling, and hurriedly typing numbers in her cell phone. He made out the blurred numbers as 9-1-1.

Now he had to explain why he was at the scene of the crime, and why his fingerprints were on the victim.

He heard sirens several minutes later when he was finished thinking. He knew how he would play this out.

"Hands up!" a burly officer yelled.

He quickly did so.

The officer that had yelled was a particularly old one with an extenuating white beard and thinning hair to match.

"Officers, I am only a witness to this horrible act," Bryon said in his most innocent voice.

"On the ground!"

Didn't work. He didn't think it would in the first place, but it was worth a shot. He climbed on the ground, trying not to mess up his black hair.

"Hands behind your back!"

He put his hands behind his back while the officer frisked him. The officer was close enough for him to see his nametag. Bill? Common name, he thought.

"Don't you think you're being a bit rational?"

"Get in the car! You will have your chance to talk when we question you back at the station!"

"Geeze, fine!" What a stiff.

A girl police officer escorted the seventeen year old to a car and climbed into the front seat.

"Hey, come here often?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I probably see you a lot," she said.

"Touché," he replied after a moment of thought.

Bryon was delivered to some police facility where he was dragged out into the decrepit building, literally by his ear. He could tell that it wasn't used often in a small town like this, which was why his family decided to live here. No one would bother you if you lived in a stone cobbled, vine-covered mansion. Everyone in the city thought it was creepy, but Bryon and his coven loved it.

What a nice night. He just loved getting caught in the middle of dinner, getting screamed at, and being scolded. Plus he was probably going to get thrown into a jail cell for the rest of his life unless he got his brother to deliver a proper excuse.

"I want my one phone call already!" He had been there for an hour without even one cop saying anything to him. It was a complete waste of time.

"Ok, one phone call." a batty old police officer with gray frizzed out hair answered.

He particularly did not like public places. All the people made him feel dirty and discussing. They had bad grammar, and looked like they haven't washed their hair for two weeks. Bleh.

He angrily got up from his seat and started dialing for Victor's cell. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Victor answered.

"Hey, bro. I am in a little bit of trouble."

"What did you do this time?"

He looked around to see if anybody was listening or looking at him. Nope.

"A woman caught me feeding. Well she didn't really see me drinking, she just saw the man I had drank from on the ground with me standing over him, so nobody knows what we are," he said in a nervous hushed tone.

"WHAT?!?!"

Bryon had to plug one ear. That's how loud Victor can get when he's mad.

"Calm down, dude. Could you convince them to let me go?"

"I don't know why I should! You endangered our whole existence, Bryon!"

He knew he should have called his cousins Aaron and Keith.

"It's ok. Just bail me out and I will explain when I get home."

"Alright. But you are in so much trouble!"

"Yes, I know. Oh, and I accidentally killed him. Bye!"

"WHAT?!?!"

He hung up before he got in real trouble, though he knew he was anyway. Once he got home he would probably be sent away to some far off country.

Bryon settled down in a chair until Victor arrived a few hours later, with his short black hair looking like he spent hours on it, his black trench coat hanging over his black clothes, and his face red with fury.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Alright."

Bryon told Victor the whole story leading up to the cute female police officer he had met.

"Sir, I need to talk to you and your son for a moment," Bill interrupted.

What? Did he say son? How could you mistake me for Victor's kid? He was my brother for god's sake. We were three years apart! They let anyone into the Army these days.

Police, Victor corrected.

Whatever.

He and Victor slide into the room with no sound whatsoever.

"We have a witness claiming to have seen you kneeling over the man, care to explain?"

"Yes," Victor cleared his throat and decided to the fake story he and his brother had come up with.

"My brother was simply crossing this man on the street. The culprit ran up in a ski mask and punctured the man in his neck with some sort of two-pronged object. When my brother yelled at him he ran away. Bryon has no personal connections with the victim, I assure you," Victor informed.

"Hmm."

Bryon could tell that the officer, Bill, was very confused by the evidence from the scene of the crime and Victor's direct testimony.

"I don't think I believe you. We found your prints all over the victim."

"I was merely checking to see if he had a pulse. Obviously he didn't," Bryon defended.

"Ahh," the officer still didn't look convinced.

"A person in a ski mask attacked this man," Victor demanded, his eyes flashing blue for a mere second.

As if on cue a few police officers brought in a man wearing a ski mask and informed the cop that was questioning them that that was the murderer who killed the man and not Bryon.

"Alright, thank you for your time," Bill said in a robotic, inhuman tone.

Bryon stifled a laugh.

"Your welcome." Victor said as they hurried out of the division.

"Ha! That was fun! Good job controlling that whole situation." Bryon said excitedly when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah."

Vampires can mildly control humans. They couldn't kill or harm anyone using it, but for example they could make someone turn themselves into the police, whether or not they were guilty or knew of the crime. Bryon smirked at the thought.

"Don't be so cocky. You're lucky I helped you. Next time I won't be so merciful."

"Whatever," Bryon exhaled lazily.

They both climbed into the black Porsche that awaited them outside. Bryon loved this car, but Victor only drove when he needed to, or when they were in this kind of situation. Victor said that it was much easier to drive around than to draw suspicion by walking. Yeah, like riding in a black 2010 Porsche that had spinning rims wouldn't attract any sort of suspicion at all? Right…

They were silent the rest of the ride home. Bryon hated the cold shoulder more than being yelled at, and Victor knew it. They drove over a couple of hills and through the forest that separated their estate from the city, and then turned down a narrow path that led to their mansion.

When they entered the house their sister, Kali, was there to greet them, but not in the way Bryon imagined.

"You stupid freaking moron! How could you get caught? You should have looked around before you fed! Oh yeah, you killed him! You know it's against the rules! Control your hunger, idiot!"

"Shut up! I know!"

"Apparently you don't!"

He went to go punch her, but she was faster. She jumped and landed on him, but not before kicking him in the stomach, causing the wind to rush out of his lungs.

"Truce!" he wheezed.

"It's not like you don't deserve it."

"Settle down you two," their older brother, Victor, said as he shoved the siblings off of one another.

"You two are yelling so loud I can't hear myself think."

Even at his attempts to stop them from fighting, they still continued.

Victor pressed his fingers to his temples in hopes of relieving his now throbbing headache. He had been dealing with this for ten years, and had to listen to this incessant arguing 24/7. God, are they still at it?

"Yes!" they both answered at the same time, and then went back to bickering.

"Ok, shut up!"

"Bryon, what you did was foolish and reckless. Don't you know better than that?"

"I can do what I want! I'm not a little kid!" Bryon yelled in the heat of the moment.

"You could have fooled me! You always do this sort of stuff, and I'm tired of it! You're staying in the house for the rest of the week! You're going to be in major trouble when the rest of the covens find out!"

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my dad!"

"As close as you'll ever get!"

He quickly regretted that last comment.

Kali's mouth dropped open, and she looked from face to face. They both looked pretty startled by what Victor had said. Silence consumed the mansion for another couple of minutes until Bryon broke the silence.

"Whatever." he mumbled, as he stormed out of the mansion's dark oak doors, into the cold night.

It seems they were always getting into these kinds of fights. Victor could clearly see he had almost driven his little brother to tears. He didn't mean to be so heartless around him, and he couldn't help that his parents died. It troubled him too at times, but Bryon could never just get over the fact that they were gone. It pained him to see his little brother like this, but he has to face facts one day or another.

"Wow, nice speech," complimented Kali.

He had just realized that she had been listening in on his "mind rant".

"Yes, well, go get your brother before the sun comes up. Talk some sense into him, please?"

"Righty-o!" Kali excitedly yelled as she ran out of the house after Bryon.

Why did they have to grow up so fast? They were getting more reckless by the second. Kali didn't stray from the path that often, but Bryon was as careless as they come. They were practically twins, born only a month apart, yet acted like complete opposites at times.

Ugh, he sounded like a worried parent.

"I'd better go check for gray hairs," he chuckled at the comment and decided to get a drink.

Bryon ran into the forest. He could hear his sister tailing him, but he was not ready to go back yet. He was still pretty mad. He took a sharp turn that was sure to throw her off. Bryon settled himself on a log over looking the pond that surrounded this part of the woods. He lied down, and his eyes became droopy as the mist started settling in.

"She'll find me eventually," he murmured and dosed off to sleep.

Kali was now darting in between trees, running as fast as she could. She still hadn't found her brother and was starting to get worried. As she checked her black leather watch she saw it was 5:30 am. She had been searching for an hour and hoped she'd get to him in time.

"Bryon!" she yelled in hopes of getting an answer.

"What do you want?" he asked, jumping out of his unconscious state.

She was relieved that he answered. She could barely see his silhouette through the mist that was now upon them, and cautiously slinked her way to him.

"I'm not poisonous, you know?"

She could tell by the way he spoke that was still pretty upset. She couldn't blame him. Victor was harsh sometimes, but he only wanted the best for us.

"It's like he doesn't even care that our parents died, Kali."

"I know, but he sees himself as a parent to us, Bryon, even though he isn't. He has raised us since our parents died, and he wants you to understand that we need to stick together. He loves you."

"Well he has a pretty lousy way of showing it."

"It's just how he is. We should go home now. It's almost sunrise and you don't want to sizzle do you?" Kali said in the funniest tone she could.

"No." he held in a chuckle. She always knew how to make things right. He would have to stop borrowing her stuff without permission.

"I would appreciate that." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet you would." He was always taking her stuff and probably wouldn't stop.

They sprinted the rest of the way home in anxious silence, hoping and praying that Kali's joke about sizzling in the sun did not come true. He loved this feeling, bounding through the trees without a care in the world. He knew that feeling would go away when they get home to an angry brother, but he didn't care he just wanted to soak in the rush of the air around him for now.

"I like it too, and I don't think he'll be that mad. He was worried you know."

He and his sister were more ways alike than many, even though they don't act like it. They liked the same music, clothes, and hairstyle, both with blue streaks. He remembers the members of his coven calling him Goth...before they were killed.

"It's all in the past..."

"I know."

He looked over at his sister. He had never really realized how gorgeous she was, and how lucky he was to have her as a sister. He loved how her black blue streaked hair bellowed in the wind, how her black sweater hung around her waist, her denim miniskirt flying out behind her. He was just so plain against his sister.

"Thanks for the complement, but I think you are much more attractive than I am."

Actually he did think that he and his sister were much endowed in looks equally, both gaining luxurious white skin and jet black hair. She just knew how to show it off better. He himself wore only a Black Sabbath t-shirt and black cargo pants. I guess they do fit me pretty well.

His sister then burst out laughing at his thought, and he blushed.

"Well can't argue with you there."

That statement only made him blush more. He hated drawing attention to his clothes. Even though he was the size of a tooth pick, he still had memories of being teased.

"Finally, were here." She breathed just as the sun was rising. The doors creaked open a lot slower then they would have wanted but opened eventually.

"Oh, good your home," Victor said as he rushed with his trench coat on to see his siblings.

"I was just about to go looking for you.

"Bryon, I'm sorry for what I said. I'll try to control my temper from now on."

"Ok." Bryon smiled warmly at his brother, happy to be on his good side, and hoped he stayed there. That was the first time he had killed a human and did not enjoy the experience.

"Well then, did you two happen to drink while you were out?"

"No," Kali informed.

"Well then, it is a good thing that I happened to pick up something to eat while you were gone."

He walked them to the kitchen where he had prepared some "White Wine". It was a nickname for the blood they drank. Even though it is a serious topic for all of the vampires, it was funny to say all the same.

"Thanks, Victor." Kali stumbled. She hadn't noticed how thirsty and exhausted she was until Victor had brung it up. Her fangs were extending just at the thought of the liquid.

"Yeah thanks." said Bryon. He was pretty full, but he took it all the same.

Victor looked up so quickly it startled Kali.

"What…"

"Shh..."

They quickly quieted down after that warning. They perked up their ears and listened intently. After a moment Kali could hear it too, a rhythmetic tapping on the stone steps outside.

"You know who it is, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Pick up quickly!"

"Right!"

Dang it, she thought as her fangs retracted. They all scurried across the room stuffing their breakfast in random places before they heard the melodic ring of the doorbell.


End file.
